


The Twelve Days of Sherlock Christmas

by madsydva, Milk_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Gen, Sherlock Style, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Chan/pseuds/Milk_Chan
Summary: Twelve days of Sherlock Christmas from John's point of view... sorta....





	The Twelve Days of Sherlock Christmas

On the first Day of Christmas my Sherlock gave to me:

A bedroom in 221B.

On the second day.... two spray paints  
Third day.... three gay Jims  
Fourth day... four text alerts

Fifth Day.... FIVE GLOWING BUNNIES

Sixth Day.... six stolen jewels  
Seventh Day.... seven shaved mustaches  
Eighth Day.... eight bar fights  
Ninth Day.... nine tire leavers  
Tenth Day.... ten ginger nuts  
Eleventh Day.... eleven birthday cakes  
Twelfth Day... twelve family issues


End file.
